


Цветы внутри. Рождественский спешл

by vera_ist_44



Series: Цветы внутри [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44





	Цветы внутри. Рождественский спешл

— Полностью дверь открывай, жестянка, — на пороге, злой и весь покрытый снегом, стоял Гевин. — Извини, без подарка, но, уверен, и у вас для меня ничего нет.

Оливер рассмеялся и обнял неожиданного гостя. Тот как-то вяло попробовал выбраться из обвивших его рук, но быстро сдался.

— Я так рад тебя видеть! — андроид отошёл и пропустил друга в дом. — Я пока ещё ничего праздничного не готовил, но найду, чем тебя угостить. Вот увидишь, хорошая компания и вкусная еда — и твоё настроение сразу станет праздничным безо всяких подарков!

— Я с суточной смены и посрался с очередным чайником, возомнившим себя настоящим мальчиком, — огрызнулся человек. — Какое, нахер, праздничное настроение?

Он фыркнул, стряхнул с головы снег обоими руками, снял куртку, отряхнул и её, и как-то машинально обернулся к двери.

— Это что — омела? — человек аж воздухом подавился от негодования и посмотрел на сияющего от счастья андроида. — Блядь, вы серьёзно повесили омелу над входом?!

— Ага, но, во-первых, она висит внутри дома, так что работает только с теми, кто зашёл, а во-вторых, это не для тебя или других гостей, а для кое-кого конкретного, — Оливер лукаво улыбнулся и взглядом указал в сторону гостиной, где явно находился Аллен. — Так что, извини, тебя я только обниму!

— Вот успокоил! Спасибо. Чёрт, лучше бы и дальше этого не видел! Нахера вы её вообще купили?! — человек сунул свою куртку в руки андроида и прошёл во внутрь дома.

— А мы не покупали, нашли в коробках на чердаке, и мне очень захотелось её повесить. Красивая, да? — Оливер повесил одежду и догнал Гевина за несколько шагов.

— Да заебись просто!

Андроид протянул руки, и человек, бурча что-то неразборчивое про тупые традиции, позволил себя обнять ещё раз.

— С Рождеством, — радостно произнес Оливер и отстранился.

— И тебя туда же, — отозвался Гевин и несильно ткнул кулаком андроида в плечо. — Жестянка тупая.

— Кофе будешь? Сладкий со сливками? — улыбаясь предложил Оливер. 

— Буду, — согласился топчущийся на одном месте человек.

— Тогда, проходи в гостиную, сейчас принесу. 

— Не, я лучше с тобой, — Гевин бросил взгляд на Аллена сидевшего с планшетом на диване, помахал рукой, приветствуя, получив в ответ кивок, и последовал за андроидом.

— Ты что-то спросить хотел? — Оливер колдовал над кофе, готовя его по старым рецептам со специями и в турке, а Гевин нетерпеливо перешагивал с ноги на ногу рядом.

— Угу.

— И что же?

— Ну... тебя сильно обижает, когда я тебя жестянкой называю? — настороженно спросил человек. 

— Нет, но мы с тобой через столько неприятностей прошли вместе, что очевидно — я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо чтобы не принимать подобные высказывания близко к сердцу и понимать, что за твоими словами не скрывается желание оскорбить. Это твоя манера общения с миром. Но, возможно, знай я тебя меньше, то очень бы расстроился от такого обращения.

— Да какого хрена все вы пластиковые — такие трепетные?

Оливер перелив кофе в чашку, поставил её на стол, предлагая Гевину располагаться, и сам сел напротив.

— А почему тебя это волнует? 

— Даже не знаю, наверное, вероятность залететь по статье о дискриминации кукол не кажется мне приятной перспективой? — мерзким дразнящим голосом произнёс Гевин, явно делая отсылку к неизвестному андроиду разговору либо с начальством либо с кем-то из коллег.

— Тебе угрожают? — насторожился Оливер. — Хочешь, я поговорю с тем, кто это делает? Объясню всю ситуацию, как андроид и твой друг. 

— Ещё чего! И нет, мне не угрожают! — он почесал нос и фыркнул. — Да и лучше бы угрожал! Это логичнее, а так ходит, ноет о том, что вы живые, и совсем-совсем как настоящие люди! И чувства у вас есть и испытывать вы их умеете! Вот скажи, жестянка, нафига эта информация мне?!

— А игнорировать его нельзя? Если не угрожает и с жалобой руководству, как я понимаю, не идёт, то почему тебя это волнует? Тебе важно мнение этого андроида?

— Конечно, нет! — тут же воскликнул человек, но сразу же более спокойно добавил: — Просто не выходит его игнорировать и даже послать не очень получается...

Оливер сидел, облокотившись подбородком на ладони и, осознав, что угрозы Гевину нет, улыбался.

— Жаль, что тот, кто тебе нравится не знает тебя таким, каким знаю я.

— Коннор мне не нравится!

— О! Это тот самый Коннор, да?

— Да, тот самый, который меня избил и бросил без сознания!

— Так и это он? Странные пристрастия у вас, детектив, — андроид растянул губы в лукавой улыбке. — Но я не осуждаю.

— Пошёл нахер! Какие к черту пристрастия?! — Гевин ударил с силой по столу. — Этот грёбанный манекен отмудохал меня и опозорил перед этими тупицами из ФБР! Да мою гордость ещё никто так с грязью не смешивал!

— Правда? — андроид поднялся, решив, что кофе — это хорошо, но, гостя, вероятно, ещё и накормить стоило.

— Ну... бывало, конечно, когда пиздили в подворотнях. И в барах было попьяни. И с Андерсоном один раз знатно сцепился... — перечислял свой боевой опыт человек, а потом уточнил: — Андерсон — это коллега, но он сам нарвался. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбаясь согласился Оливер, доставая из морозилки котлеты собственного приготовления и включая плиту.

— Он всё за свою пластиковую куклу трясётся. Считает, что я плохо на него влияю! — Гевин откинулся на спину стула, смотря, как андроид хлопочет у плиты и продолжал рассказывать: — Я ему так тогда и сказал, чтоб сам своего игрушечного сынка воспитывал, а ещё лучше — съёбал куда-нибудь в Канаду. И я ему не проиграл! Нас, правда, штрафанули потом обоих... Да это всё не важно! Важно то, что сначала этот грёбанный Коннор дружить лезет, а потом обижается, когда я называю его жестянкой. Что это вообще за хрень?! Да даже если бы он на меня жалобу накатал, потребовал штрафануть или выгнать — это хотя бы не выглядело бы так убого, как когда он начинает смотреть на меня этими глазами побитого щенка! И я сразу же становлюсь говном в глазах всего отдела и расистом в придачу! А они не имеют права так обо мне думать: я презираю всех одинаково, вне зависимости, — Гевин сделал неопределённый жест в воздухе, — от всего! И Коннор мог бы всё решить как мужик: если что не устраивает — дать в рожу. А не вот это вот грёбанное шоу устраивать!

— Может он своей попыткой подружиться пытается извиниться за то, что побил тебя тогда? — предположил Оливер. Пока жарились котлеты, он вытащил из холодильника уже готовые отварные овощи и, разложив на тарелке, отправил их подогреваться. 

— Конечно, пытается, только я его игнорирую или посылаю! — человек раздражённо закатил глаза. — Тогда была честная драка, а вот всё что происходит сейчас — какая-то грёбанная политика и манипуляции. 

Андроид подсунул расстроенному и уставшему человеку тарелку с едой, вложил в руку вилку и положил рядом нож. Тот, продолжая ругаться, злиться и жаловаться, принялся уничтожать предложенный обед.

В этот момент Оливеру пришло сообщение:

«Он останется с нами? Мне всё равно, но мы же собирались проехаться по магазинам. Твой друг не нарушит наших планов?»

— Гевин, если ты не против, я бы с Джоном отъехал ненадолго.

— А, валите, — отмахнулся тот и продолжил расправляться с котлетами, полностью игнорируя гарнир.

— Если хочешь, можешь вздремнуть, ты же устал после суток? Я могу постелить в гостиной.

— Да найду я, чем себя развлечь! Валите! Не ребёнок давно.

Аллен показавшийся в проёме лишь усмехнулся, но не прокомментировал. А когда они с Оливером собрались покинуть дом, на пороге поцеловал андроида. 

Омела над дверью висела уже почти две недели, и Аллен чувствовал, что либо она останется здесь гораздо дольше, чем будут длиться праздники, либо правило целоваться на пороге будет существовать и без неё. Ему нравилась эта их новая традиция. Особенно учитывая, что Оливер сразу сказал, что для всех остальных входящих в дом у него есть объятия. 

За время, что они успели провести вместе, они многое узнали друг о друге. Аллен теперь старался как можно чаще дотрагиваться до андроида с нежностью: тот очень ярко на неё реагировал и явно был счастлив. Объятия, поцелуи, случайные ласковые прикосновения вызывали в нём просто бурю эмоций. С сексом вроде всё тоже налаживалось: оказалось, что большая часть проблемы была действительно в весе и в том, что андроид тяжело переносил, если оказывался к чему-то прижат, или как-либо зажат. Ему всегда надо было давать возможность избежать контакта и тогда он начинал стремиться к этому контакту сам. Аллен иногда думал, что это последствия какого-то прежнего травмирующего опыта, но не решался расспрашивать Оливера обо всей его жизни до их встречи. Он сам пока не готов был открыться полностью. Человек собирался это сделать, но только небольшими шагами. И первый был назначен на неделю после Рождества — Аллен планировал познакомить своего андроида с родителями. Пока что только с ними, но это был очень важный и ответственный шаг, как минимум, от их реакции зависело, будут ли они с Оливером приезжать к ним в гости или он продолжит только вести переписку с матерью, иногда отправляя поздравительные открытки и подарки по праздникам, как делал прежде. Сейчас он просто предупредил их, объяснив ситуацию, и те вроде бы всё приняли, но была вероятность того, что одобрение данное вслепую и на расстоянии, разрушится в тот момент, когда и отец и мать увидят правду своими глазами. Аллен никогда не мог предугадать реакцию на что-либо ни у одного из родителей, слишком часто случалось так, что свое истинное мнение оба родителя не говорили сразу, а как-то пытались подтолкнуть к нужному им решению обходными путями. Особенно мать. Отец чаще, если ему что-то не нравилось, создавал такую атмосферу, что попавший под его гнев человек, сам осознавал как не прав и пытался исправить ситуацию. Поэтому Аллен сразу готовился не к открытой конфронтации, а к разного рода давлению, не очень доверяя заявлениям о полном принятии родителей отношений сына с андроидом. Он уже решил что, чтобы не случилось — всё можно пережить, и для него путей к отступлению всё равно больше нет. Да и не надо.

Дом они украсили ещё неделю назад. Конечно поздновато, но Аллен вообще не планировал делать подобное, а потом Оливер нашёл на чердаке коробки с гирляндами и мишурой, и теперь их жилище сверкало, переливаясь, даря атмосферу праздника. И Аллену нравилось. И омела нравилась, и андроид, который носился, разбираясь в запутавшихся гирляндах, вешающий все эти бесконечные сверкающие огни и очень-очень счастливый. Пожалуй, рядом с ним и человек, впервые за многие-многие годы, проникся атмосферой праздника. 

Город переживал тяжёлые времена, но некоторые супермаркеты ещё работали в обычном режиме. Их стало намного меньше и в большинстве из них было больше андроидов, чем людей. Продукты оставались по большей части замороженные и те что могут храниться долго. Но Аллен на это реагировал спокойнее, чем Оливер. Ну будет индейка не охлаждённая, а замороженная. Он всё равно её не собирается есть целиком за один вечер! Да он бы и на бутербродах неплохо отпраздновал бы, но андроид, проникшийся праздничным настроением, в этом был с ним совершенно не согласен. И человек просто пустил всё на самотёк, поэтому они ехали практически на границу города в единственный магазин со свежей, только что завезённой индейкой. Аллен бы посчитал это бесполезным занятием, только вот Оливеру нравилось куда-нибудь ездить, а в той части города он никогда не бывал. И человек не видел причин отказать андроиду в поездке.

У них был чёткий список, поэтому Аллен не планировал провести в супермаркете времени больше необходимого, и пока Оливер возбуждённо носился в поисках необходимых продуктов, стоял и рассматривал других посетителей, краем глаза присматривая за своим андроидом, на всякий случай. В зале была пара девиантов, которые в небольшой корзинке несли маленькую настольную ёлку и пару игрушек. Такое в последнее время странным образом удивляло Аллена и он совсем не понимал, зачем андроидам, у которых есть свой собственный rA9, атрибуты человеческого религиозного праздника, но также он понимал, что не собирается об этом спрашивать ни Оливера, ни других девиантов. Если хотят себе ёлку — пусть она у них будет. Почему бы и нет? Остальными посетителями были несколько смешанных пар, а потом взгляд Аллена привлекла женщина средних лет присевшая с игрушкой в руках перед девочкой и что-то ей рассказывающая. Девочка поджимала губы и выглядела так, словно готова расплакаться, а потом обняла женщину вместе с игрушкой. Аллен сам не заметил, как сделал первый шаг в их сторону, но осознав, продолжил движение уже увереннее: он знал почему в Детройте остался он сам, почему тут те смешанные пары, которые он видел перед собой сегодня. Он понимал и таких как Гевин, которых с насиженного места не сгонит даже апокалипсис. Бездомные, ставшие таковыми из-за безработицы и андроидов, в итоге оставшиеся в городе один на один с последними, те кому некуда было идти, те кто не желал уходить — Аллен понимал почему все они остались в городе, даже тогда, когда началась эвакуация. Но женщина с ребёнком должна была уйти. Ему было безразлично, как именно он выставит её за пределы штата, но чтобы ее здесь не держало, оно не стоило того, чтобы рисковать детской жизнью.

Аллен почувствовал как его схватили за руку, он обернулся и увидел Оливера — тот тоже смотрел на тех двоих.

— Девочка — андроид, — сообщил он. — Тебе не стоит туда лезть. Им некуда эвакуироваться.

Аллен замер, присматриваясь, он знал о детских моделях, но никогда не видел их вживую, хрупенькая, напуганная девочка и мама, пытающаяся её успокоить.

— Нам лучше не подходить, — тихо сказал Оливер и потащил своего человека в сторону. — Девочка боится людей. Я был к ним ближе и слышал часть разговора: её мама заверяла, что они не встретят в магазине людей, потому что те все уехали из города, но ошиблась, и теперь пытается успокоить.

— Мама? — удивился Аллен. — Женщина тоже андроид?

— Нет, она человек, но девочка звала её мамой, поэтому я назвал её так же. Пойдём домой? Я уже взял всё что нам надо.

Аллен согласно кивнул и они отправились к кассам.

Когда они вернулись домой, то обнаружили Гевина, спящего на диване в гостиной в очень неудобной позе и явно пытающегося с него скатиться. Аллен отправился раскладывать покупки по полкам в холодильнике, а Оливер подошёл и поправил спавшего, чтобы случайно не упал. Тот лишь перевернулся поудобнее и снова тихо захрапел.

— Ну он с суток, это нормально, — прокомментировал подошедший Аллен и жестом подозвал Оливера к себе.

— Ты же планировал заниматься готовкой ближе к вечеру? Я не собираюсь есть много, так что предлагаю тебе не сильно беспокоиться об этом, а лучше подумать о том, что сейчас у нас есть время, — Аллен усмехнувшись кивнул в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. — Пойдём в спальню, получишь свой подарок.

Он подошёл ближе, поднял руку и провёл пальцем по нижней губе андроида, придавливая. Оливер прикрыл глаза, вытягивая шею, усиливая контакт и засветился, просвечивая синим сквозь стыки пластин под кожей.

— Спасибо, — тихо отозвался он.

Когда человек вошёл в спальню, он обернулся к андроиду и улыбнувшись спросил:

— И что же мне следует делать? — а потом вынул из кармана смазку в яркой праздничной упаковке и бросил в ладони Оливеру подмигнув.

— Пока ничего, — отозвался андроид, перекатив в ладони тюбик, положил на кровать и подошёл к Аллену вплотную. Он протянул руки и стал медленно обводить рельефы мышц сквозь плотную водолазку. — Ты очень красивый, ты знаешь это?

Человек лишь фыркнул в ответ, не мешая андроиду себя изучать.

— Конечно, это совсем не главное в тебе, но очень приятный бонус, — Оливер подтолкнул Аллена к кровати, усаживая. — Хотя не думаю, что моё представление о красивом похоже на человеческое, — он встал на колени перед опёршимся на руки и чуть откинувшимся назад человеком и залез руками под ткань водолазки, наощупь изучая тёплое рельефное тело. — Просто на тебя мне хочется смотреть, и это отличается от желания рассматривать других людей.

Оливер потянул водолазку вверх, задирая, но пока не снимая.

— Там любопытство, и когда получаешь общую информацию, то уже неинтересно. На тебя же хочется смотреть и смотреть, даже если видел, если уже знаешь каждый шрам, каждый изгиб и волосок, всё равно мало, — Оливер нырнул головой под водолазку, натягивая ее на себя и прижался очень близко, чувствуя как подрагивает кожа, под его имитацией дыхания. А потом потянул одежду вверх, и Аллен качнулся вперёд, помогая её снять. Он сидел обнаженный по пояс и гладил андроида по волосам, в то время как тот покрывал его грудь поцелуями, ощупывая напряжённую спину пальцами.

— Я не знаю, что тебе на такое ответить, — нарушил тишину Аллен. — Мне с тобой уютно. Хорошо и спокойно. Прости, если на твои откровения я не могу ничего сказать такими же красивыми словами.

Он усмехнулся и потянулся за спину андроиду, поддевая его рождественский свитер с твёрдым намерением от того избавиться.

Оливер в ответ лишь прижался сильнее и потёрся щекою о грудь. Но потом нехотя отстранился и сам снял и свитер, и футболку под ним. И потянулся к ремню на брюках Аллена. Тот снова откинулся, опираясь на прямые руки и чуть склонил вбок голову, не мешая и не помогая, но смотря очень внимательно, и под этим взглядом Оливер начал путаться в пряжке.

— Не надо так пристально смотреть! — расстроено воскликнул он и засветился, а потом и вовсе уронил лицо в ладони, прячась.

— Ты волнуешься? — спросил его человек и андроид отрицательно покачал головой.

— Смущаюсь. Закрой, пожалуйста, глаза.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Аллен и сделал то, о чём попросили.

Оливер быстро справился с замком и потянул штаны вниз.

— У меня получилось! — гордо сообщил он. — Можешь смотреть! 

Аллен рассмеялся, но помог себя избавить от оставшейся одежды и закинул ногу на плечо андроида.

— Удивишь меня чем-нибудь? — спросил человек.

Свет в комнате приглушился. Аллен вполне мог видеть всё и в подробностях, но затемнённость освещения подчёркивала то, что не видно было при включённых на полную яркость лампах — Оливер светился весь. Скин держался на теле, не сползая, но сквозь него, подчёркивая каждую пластину линиями, подсвечивались стыки.

— Я хотел тебе это показать, но если тебя смущает — я верну освещение обратно, — и андроид, прикрыв глаза, поцеловал колено человека. — Хочешь?

— Пока не очень, — отозвался Аллен шёпотом. — А почему раньше я видел только на щеках?

— Так было естественнее. Я бы не скрыл всё, так что можно было позволить себе выбрать место, где сосредоточиться. Но, знаешь, в первые разы это происходило непроизвольно, а светились всё равно щёки. Может быть это подсознательная имитация, я не знаю. 

— Красиво, — просто отозвался Аллен. — Мне нравится, как это выглядит.

И андроид засветился ещё сильнее, и тут же смущённо опустил взгляд.

— Ты только не вздумай обижаться, — неожиданно заговорил Аллен и Оливер встрепенулся.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — усмехнулся человек. — Твои долгие прелюдии прекрасны, но я _хочу_ тебя. Мы можем ускориться?

— Конечно, — андроид рассмеялся.

За что получил тычком пятки в спину от лежащей на его плече ноги.

— _Очень хочу_.

Оливер вновь поцеловал колено и, лукаво улыбнувшись, коротким быстрым движением провёл щекой по внутренней стороне бедра. Легкая подсветка отразилась и в его глазах, придавая ещё более сюрреалистический и нечеловеческий вид. Он осторожно коснулся возбуждённого члена губами, целуя и вызывая резкий вдох у человека. Оливер взял смазку и выдавил её на ладонь. Он открыл рот и, высунув язык, стал размазывать по нему прозрачный гель с блёстками. Андроид смотрел в глаза Аллена, тот же не отрывал взгляда от того, как смазка блестит на языке, который, переливаясь сползающим скином, белел под массирующими его пальцами и ярче светился на стыках. Взгляд человека был дикий и возбуждённый. Когда Оливер окончил с приготовлениями, он одним быстрым и плавным движением языка провёл по члену от основания до головки и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, стал медленно вбирать его в рот, чувствуя, как пополз скин и со всей внутренней стороны рта, обнажая ощущения. Он брал сразу до конца, поддерживая член пальцами, а второй рукой удерживая ногу. 

Оливер быстро двигал головой, чуть передавливая основание члена пальцами, вызывая у человека прерывистое дыхание и редкие не сдерживаемые стоны. Андроид остановился и медленно выпустил член изо рта, напоследок проведя языком по всей длине, а пальцы спустил ниже и принялся осторожно массировать машонку.

— Я должен спросить, — начал было Оливер, но своими словами вызвал лишь стон негодования. — И всё-таки я хотел бы узнать, у тебя был кто-нибудь в активной позиции?

— Нет, не был, — отозвался человек. — Ни мужиков, ни женщин со страпонами, ни даже других андроидов. Но если ты сейчас продолжишь так тянуть, то я сам тебя завалю. 

Оливер кивнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию, он двигался уже не быстро, а растягивая удовольствие, оглаживая языком горячую плоть, а пальцами измазанными в смазке медленно скользил вокруг прохода, опасаясь пока проникать. А потом пропустил член глубже в горло, заставив человека согнуть руки и с глухим утробным стоном откинуться на локти выгибаясь. 

И Оливер протолкнул палец во внутрь, подвигал и, не встретив отрицательной реакции, добавил ещё один, задвигав в такт с ритмичными и глубокими движениями головы. Аллен не выдержал и положил руку ему на голову, задавая другой темп, чуть более резкий, но не сбивая амплитуду. Андроид ускорил движение пальцев, пытаясь задеть простату и делая ножницы, и вскоре добавил третий палец, растягивая сильнее и отслеживая реакцию человека. Тому явно было хорошо, он комкал покрывало и сжимал пальцы на волосах андроида, очевидно сдерживаясь от более сильной реакции. Тогда Оливер включил вибрацию у пальцев. Он так и не смог настроить её на уровень вибратора, у него всё-таки выходило чуть хаотичнее и не так быстро, как хотелось, но зато получилось задать разную вибрацию пальцам. Человека подбросило на кровати и он всё-таки вцепился в волосы с силой, натягивая андроида на себя, а потом закинул вторую ногу на плечо и скрестил их, прижимая ещё и бёдрами. Оливер зашевелил пальцами резче и заглотил член, вызывая долгий глухой стон сквозь сжатые зубы. Тогда андроид включил голосовой модуль: сколько он ни старался, но сделать вибрацию у горла оказалось возможным, только если начать что-то произносить, это генерировало звуковую вибрацию. Лучше всего она создавалась имитацией рыка, чуть хуже — стонов и слов. Первое Оливер отмёл, как неподходящее, издал на пробу несколько глубоких стонов, а потом заговорил, обо всём что хотел донести до своего человека, чувствуя, как звук заставляет стенки горла дрожать.

— Стой! — громко выдохнул Аллен. — Подожди.

Андроид тут же отстранился, сел на колени и стал испугано наблюдать, как человек отползает от него по кровати подальше.

— Я сделал, что-то неправильно? — тихо и напугано спросил Оливер.

— Нет, — отозвался Аллен. — Просто иди сюда. Не хочу кончить от пальцев.

И он приглашающе расставил ноги.

Андроид тут же стал избавляться от оставшейся на нём одежды, и приблизился, оказавшись между ног у человека.

— Ложись сверху, — попробовал усмехнуться Аллен и уточнил: — Со мной всё будет хорошо.

Оливер отдал себе команду возбудиться и не спеша размазал смазку по члену, который тут же стал белым, но андроид решил, что так даже удобнее — лучше будет скольжение и он меньше доставит дискомфорта. И осторожно лёг поверх Аллена, прислушиваясь к реакции человека. Тот отреагировал — обнял андроида ногами подталкивая на себя.

— Я могу? — осторожно спросил Оливер приподнимая бёдра человека.

— Да, — отозвался Аллен и резко втянул воздух при проникновении. — Не тяни.

И Оливер одним сильным, но плавным движением вошёл до конца. Андроид знал свои характеристики относительно стандартов человека, и член у него был скорее средний, может чуть меньше среднего, но не сильно. А ещё сейчас он был совершенно гладкий и хорошо смазан. Оливер не должен был сделать слишком больно и надеялся, что его расчёты не обманывают его.

— Можешь двигаться, — хрипло произнёс Аллен, обхватывая андроида руками и прижимая к себе как можно теснее.

И Оливер задвигался, сначала осторожно, а потом быстрее, стараясь сымитировать ту скорость, которую ранее задавал его голове Аллен. Человек выгибался, стонал и притягивал Оливера для поцелуев. Мокрых и глубоких, разрываемых стонами и рваным дыханием человека. И словами андроида. У Оливера не очень получалось стонать, а включать имитации звуков, стараясь походить на стоны из порно — казалось нечестным. Поэтому он вновь заговорил. Рассказывал как сильно любит, как восхищается, как рад быть рядом. Что так счастлив, что готов отключиться прямо здесь и сейчас. Он нащупал рукой член человека и стал двигаться кулаком в такт. Аллен долго не выдержал и кончил с тихим гортанным стоном, издав его прямо в губы андроида. Если бы Оливер мог, он бы кончил в этот момент. Андроид осторожно высвободился из прижимающих его рук и вышел из тела, убирая эрекцию. И сел на колени сбоку от пытающегося отдышаться человека.

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Оливер.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Аллен, — очень хорошо. Надо будет повторить.

И коротко рассмеялся.

— А ты как?

— Отлично. Мне понравилось.

— Интересная идея со звуками, — Аллен глубоко дышал, прикрыв глаза и положив руку на грудь, а второй нащупал пальцы Оливера и переплёл их. А потом усмехнулся: — Никогда не думал, что можно быть таким болтливым во время минета.

— Это давало вибрации.

— Да я понял, — человек улыбнулся, зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и через некоторое время задремал.

Андроид осторожно высвободил руку и отправился за полотенцем, чтобы привести Аллена в порядок. По плану было пойти вниз и приготовить что-нибудь из подобранных к Рождеству блюд.

В доме спали двое людей и судя по времени на часах — вполне могли проспать праздник, но Оливер был совсем не против, его всё устраивало и так, тем более, что свой подарок он получил заранее, и тот ему очень понравился.

Где-то часа через два к нему на кухню пришёл Аллен, молча обнял со спины и потёрся щекой о голову.

— А можно что-нибудь из этой красоты съесть сейчас или лучше подождать полуночи?

— Я разрываюсь между тем чтобы сообщить тебе, что ночью есть вредно и лучше сейчас, и тем, что каноны праздника нарушать нельзя, — Оливер развернулся в объятиях и поцеловал оказавшиеся совсем рядом губы Аллена. — Но знаешь, держать тебя голодным мне не хочется, а подарок свой я явно не под ёлкой нашёл, так что давай не будем заострять внимание на традициях, а просто получать удовольствие.

— Мне нравится как ты мыслишь. Тогда я хочу это оранжевое, — человек сонно потёрся виском о висок Оливера.

— Апельсиновый тарт? Начнёшь со сладкого?

— Мне нравится как оно выглядит, так что хочу его.

— Чай или кофе?

— Кофе, а то опять усну.

— От вас реально тошнит, — хмурый со сна, да и по жизни, Гевин скривился, выражая своё полное неодобрение чужой счастливой личной жизнью. И тоже заполз в кухонную зону.

— Мы тоже тебя очень любим, Гевин, и рады, что ты решил встречать Рождество именно с нами, — дружелюбно отозвался Оливер. — Сладкое или нет?

— Мясо. И, мне кажется, кэп не разделяет твоё мнение.

— Почему же? — отозвался Аллен, нежно проводя рукой по волосам Оливера. — Вполне разделяю. Ты, внезапно, очень хороший человек, Рид. И мне приятно быть одним из тех немногих, кто в курсе этого.

Гевин выглядел так, словно подавился всем тем, чем хотел огрызнуться, а потом выставил палец вперёд и указал по очереди на обоих своих собеседников.

— Идите нахер!

— Не нарывайся, — беззлобно ответил Аллен.

— А ты не мой капитан, так что как-то пофиг, — уже миролюбивее огрызнулся Гевин, почувствовав в словах собеседника намёк на разницу в званиях.

Они даже не стали перебираться за обеденный стол, так и остались ужинать на кухне. Гостиная была украшена, в ней находилась большая ёлка и сверкали огни, а на кухне только одна мигающая разными цветами звёздочка висела в углу, и всё равно, тут оказалось гораздо уютнее. Оливер любовался своими людьми и чувствовал, что совершенно счастлив. У него были разные задачи, которые поставил себе решить в ближайшем будущем, ну или как получится: он очень хотел понравиться родителям Джона и старался не допускать мыслей, что он не самая лучшая пара своему человеку. Даже готовился к тому, как вежливо ответить, если ему будут говорить, что им стоит расстаться — вряд ли Аллен им сказал, что пока что такое невозможно, разве что потом, когда человек разлюбит его. Но этого же не проверишь, а значит надо просто больше доверять своему человеку и не допускать сомнений. Ещё Оливеру хотелось найти работу, но пока эта мысль была в разделе несбыточных. Во-первых, потому что он не знал, что хотел делать, а во-вторых, при такой сильной безработице отбирать работу у того, у кого это единственный источник дохода — было бы грустно, так что Оливер отложил эту идею и собирался сначала определиться с тем, чем хотел бы заниматься. Ещё он думал завести животное, но что-нибудь маленькое, что можно было бы брать с собой, если захочется куда-нибудь поехать. Пока что он склонялся к варианту приобрести сверчка. Андроиду нравился тот звук, который издавало насекомое, но не нравилось, что придётся держать его в маленькой клеточке, так что Оливер рассматривал и другие варианты. Например медуз, аквариумы с медузами и флуоресцентной подсветкой его просто гипнотизировали, и бывали любых размеров. Насчёт животных размером побольше андроид пока не очень задумывался, но почему-то заранее считал, что Аллен бы предпочёл собаку, и либо бойцовую, либо служебную, но его человек слишком часто удивлял, так что Оливер предпочитал не предполагать ничего, а просто спросить, когда хоть немного определится со своими желаниями. Он думал о том, что хотел бы увидеть мир и съездить к океану, посетить каньоны и озёра, увидеть другие страны. 

Он смотрел на своих людей и видел, как Гевин расправляется с куском рождественской индейки с гарниром, который ему щедро отрезал андроид. И человеку явно нравится готовка андроида, что заставляло Оливера чувствовать себя немного счастливие, чем уже есть. А ещё андроид вытащил из холодильника специально купленное Гевину пиво и тот с удовольствием запивал свой ужин им. 

Оливер смотрел, как Аллен задумчиво смотрит в сторону окна и размышляет над чем-то своим. И андроид неожиданно подумал, что в этом тоже что-то есть, в невозможности слияния, да это тяжелее, и приходится доносить свои мысли более сложным путём, подбирая слова и формулируя фразы, но это даёт гибкость и пластичность передаваемой информации. Сложнее, но если стараться, то можно донести всё. Зато человека невозможно взломать — только попросить рассказать. И это было прекрасно.

Оливер посещал Иерихон. Ему было стыдно за то что отсиделся, спрятался, не помогал, когда было нужно, но он сам попросил отвести его туда. Аллен думал что для того чтобы отметиться, а андроид желал узнать, как ему теперь жить со своей отступившей болезнью и можно ли контактировать хоть с кем-то из других девиантов, но на свой вопрос он так и не получил ответа — всем было не до него. Поэтому Оливер просто отметился, и его приписали к дому Аллена, сообщив, что в случае возникновения проблем с человеком — ему всегда найдётся место у них, да, пока в бараках, но зато свободным и со своими собратьями. Оливер поблагодарил и ушёл. Он был уверен в одном, что если Аллен от него откажется, то вряд ли он найдёт в себе силы жить, разве что с мотивирующего пинка от Гевина, но андроид надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся проверять такое.

Они тихо и уютно сидели, каждый погружённый в свои мысли, когда в дверь позвонили.

— Я открою, — радостно сообщил Оливер и быстро сбежал открывать.

Андроид стоявший на пороге был очень похож на того, кто участвовал в революции, тогда у него на груди горел совсем необычный номер - RK800. Оливер и сам был последней модели, но AP700 было много, а вот номера пришедшего андроида, кроме того случая, он никогда не видел. Да и цифры зачастую всё-таки имели заначение. Оливер боялся ошибиться, он не знал, насколько уникальна эта модель, но что-то ему подсказывало, что даже если и не уникальна, то всё равно это именно тот самый девиант о котором говорил Гевин.

— Ого, — радостно улыбнулся Оливер. — Вы же Коннор, да? 

— Да, я — Коннор, — отозвался неожиданный гость и бросил взгляд за спину открывшему, стараясь рассмотреть внутреннюю часть дома. — Я пришёл сюда за детективом Ридом. Судя по дорожным камерам он у вас.

— Да, он здесь, — всё ещё улыбаясь говорил Оливер. — Пройдёте?

— Нет. Просто позовите его сюда, пожалуйста.

— Жаль, что не войдёте — я бы вас обнял, но ладно, — Оливер подмигнул. — Позову Гевина к вам.

И что-то на лице андроида напротив отобразилось такое, что Оливер почувствовал, что лучше ему поторопиться и привести человека к Коннору и побыстрее. Он отшагнул было в дом, но тут же вернулся обратно.

— Вы же не собираетесь ему вредить, да? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Просто вы не выглядите тем, кто пришёл с дружескими намерениями.

Герой революции это, конечно, авторитетно, но Оливер не знал в каких он отношениях с Гевином, к тому же от андроида исходило чувство раздражения и опасности. AP700 подумал и шагнул на крыльцо, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, что вам нужно от Гевина, и я решу, звать его к вам или нет, — и Оливер изобразил самую добрую улыбку на какую только был способен.

Коннор нахмурился, он протянул руку, запрашивая соединение, но Оливер лишь покачал головой.

— Мне не стоит.

И RK, очевидно, пробивший андроида по базе полиции спросил:

— Ты тот андроид болевший ханахаки?

— Ага, — улыбнулся AP700. — Моё имя Оливер и я живу здесь.

— И как ты? — в голосе Коннора послышалось неожиданное беспокойство.

— Больше не болею, — просто ответил тот.

— А Гевин? И почему мне недоступен владелец этого дома?

Оливер загадочно улыбнулся, решив не отвечать ни на один из вопросов, потому что собеседник не ответил на его, и просто стал ждать, когда это поймёт и Коннор.

— Я не собираюсь никак вредить детективу Риду, — миролюбиво выставил открытые ладони перед собой Коннор. — Если он решил остаться у тебя и у твоего человека — то пусть так и будет. 

Андроид выдержал паузу и продолжил, осознав, что его монолог прерывать не будут:

— Я удивлён, что у Гевина есть друзья. Мне казалось у него никого нет, и совсем не хотелось оставлять его, чтобы в Рождественский вечер он чувствовал себя одиноким. Поэтому собирался позвать его к нам с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Я пытался его пригласить днём, но он воспринял моё предложение как издевательство и очень обиделся. А ведь я еле уговорил Хэнка! И думаю, он даже рад будет, если Гевин не придёт, но мне бы хотелось...

— Я понял. Я спрошу его!

И Оливер, чувствуя искренность просьбы другого андроида, тут же проскользнул в дом. Ему всё больше и больше нравился этот праздник.

Он практически сразу натолкнулся на Аллена, который видимо только и ждал, когда закончится разговор на улице, а может уже шёл вмешиваться.

— Это за Гевином, — пояснил Оливер и быстро поцеловав своего первого человека в щёку, побежал за вторым.

— Ой, да валю, я валю, — отозвался на краткий пересказ разговора Рид и направился к выходу, так, словно если бы здесь не было свидетелей —давно бы побежал на встречу к пришедшему. — Кэп, дашь пять?

Гевин протянул ладонь, но Аллен лишь сдержанно помахал ему в ответ, намекая, что не задерживает и рад проститься.

— Счастливого Рождества, — только и сказал он.

— Угу, — буркнул Гевин. — И вас обоих.

Рид смерил Коннора уничтожающим взглядом и тот в ответ вытянул губы в линию, явно отвечая подобными эмоциями.

Тогда Гевин развернулся и несильно ткнул Оливера в плечо.

— Ладно, консервная банка, бывай.

Андроид рассмеялся и крепко обнял человека в ответ, сжимая в объятиях, пока тот не обнял его в ответ.

— И тебе счастливого рождества, Гевин. Я очень рад, что ты к нам заглянул.

Тот хмыкнул и потрепал Оливера по голове.

— Иди празднуй, а то твой рождественский тириум остынет.

И закрывая дверь Оливер слышал, как Коннор задумчиво сказал, что рождественского тириума не бывает, и что голубую кровь греть вообще нельзя.

— Да что же ты так к словам докапываешься! — воскликнул в ответ Гевин, но Оливер слышал в этом голосе искреннее веселье, какого не было раньше.

Андроид развернулся к Аллену и тот, отстранившись от стены, подошёл ближе, так что они оказались почти под омелой. Оливер смущённо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, я не вижу никакого смысла сидеть дома, есть и смотреть телевизор, — отозвался человек, нежно проводя ладонью по щеке андроида. — Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы погулять по городу? 

— А если встретим кого-то из твоих знакомых или коллег? — Оливер развернулся лицом к ладони, касаясь её губами.

— Я тебя везу знакомить с родителями, обещаю, это будет тяжело, — невесело усмехнулся Аллен. — Так что, для начала, можно потренироваться на коллегах и друзьях, а если не повезёт, то и на начальстве. Думаю, это по-любому принесёт интересные впечатления.

Он обхватил лицо Оливера обеими руками и медленно и глубоко поцеловал, а андроид обнял его в ответ, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Тогда пойдём, — отозвался Оливер, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Думаю, сейчас город особенно красив.


End file.
